


Matched

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Matchmaking, Musician Simon Lewis, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Alec notices that Jace isn't doing well after everything with Valentine.  He decides Jace needs someone and seeks Magnus and Izzy's help ... Izzy picks Simon, who is dealing with his own inner demons after everything in the Seelie Realm.  And thus ... the matchmaking begins.  When simple things don't work, Izzy and Magnus resort to drastic measures.[This is a auction fill for FandomLovesPuertoRic]





	Matched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snooki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooki/gifts).



“Jace isn’t happy.”

Magnus lifted his head slightly and looked at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked.

“I can feel it, in the bond,” Alec replied.  “He seems to be okay, but I can feel his sadness.”

“Doesn’t he have Clary to keep him from being sad?” Magnus said, tone teasing.

“We both know that’s not going to work,” Alec said, shaking his head.  “They’re always on again and off again and it’s not healthy for Jace.”

“So, what do you suggest?” Magnus asked.

“Find him someone that will make him happy.”

* * *

Alec stood in the Institute and watched Izzy and Jace spar for a few minutes, thinking about his conversation with Magnus.  Jace hadn’t been happy for a long time.  His on again-off again with Clary, the flings with elves, the brief encounter with Maia - none of it was healthy.  They were just band-aids for the loneliness Alec knew Jace felt.

“Izzy!” Alec called as she and Jace finished up, smiling as they both wandered over.

“Alec,” Jace said.  “Thought you had a big date with Magnus?”

“Warlock issues,” Alec lied, giving Jace and Izzy a careless shrug.  “We’re rescheduling.  What about you, any plans tonight?”

Jace pushed his hair out of his face and shook his head.  “Nothing,” he said.  “Tea and a good book.”

“Sounds nice, actually,” Alec said.  “Actually, I wanted to steal a couple of minutes of my sister’s time.”

“My time is precious,” Izzy replied, “but I think I can spare some for my brother.”

“I’m honored,” Alec said, then turned and gave Jace a hug.  “Spar tomorrow?”

“Spar tomorrow,” Jace agreed, giving Izzy a hug before disappearing in the direction of his room.

“Spill,” Izzy said once Jace was out of hearing range.

“Magnus and I were talking,” Alec said, motioning for Izzy to follow him as he stepped out to the atrium where he and Izzy could be alone.

“Uh-huh,” Izzy urged.

Alec sat down on one of the benches and sighed softly.  “Jace isn’t happy,” he said.

“Well duh,” Izzy said.

“I hate seeing Jace unhappy,” Alec said.  “And I want to help.  He needs someone to confide in, to talk to.”

“You’re his parabatai,” Izzy said.

“He needs more than just me,” Alec said.  “And I was wondering if you could think of anyone.  And not Clary or Maia.”

“So you’re asking me to help you find someone to hook Jace up with,” Izzy said. 

“Not a hookup,” Alec said.  “A hookup would only be a band-aid.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Izzy said.  “You want Jace to have what you and Magnus have.  Let me think a little and see if I can come up with any ideas.”

“Thanks, Iz,” Alec said.  “I appreciate it.”

* * *

“You’re looking tired,” Alec commented as he and Jace finished their sparring session.

Jace shrugged and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water.  “Not sleeping well,” he said.

“Wanna talk about it?” Alec asked.

“Not really,” Jace said as he and Alec left the training area.

“Okay,” Alec replied; he knew better than to press Jace to talk when he didn’t want to.

They reached the common area of the Institute and Alec stopped and frowned when he saw Simon hanging around, talking to Izzy and Clary.

“Why is he here?” Alec said.

Jace shrugged.  “Here to talk to Izzy and Clary,” he said.  “They’re friends.”

“Huh,” Alec replied.  “He looks about as well rested as you.”

Jace shrugged again.  “Maybe he’s having a rough time,” he said.

“Maybe,” Alec said, trying to keep the frown off his face as Izzy, Clary and Simon wandered over and stood with Alec and Jace.

“Hi Jace,” Simon said.

“Hi,” Jace replied.

“I, um, gotta go,” Clary said.  “Luke wants to meet to have lunch, so I have to go clean up.”  She gave Izzy and Simon each a hug and waved at Jace and Alec before heading to her room.

“Actually Alec, Simon and I are going to go shopping for furniture for Simon’s new apartment, but before we leave could I have a word with you?” Izzy asked.

“Sure,” Alec said.

“I’m going to go grab some food,” Jace said.

“If you’ll hang on a sec, I’ll go with you,” Alec said.  When Jace agreed, Alec pat Jace on the arm and moved over to talk to Izzy.

“So, I thought about it,” Izzy said softly.

“It,” Alec said.  “Oh, about Jace.”

Izzy nodded.  “And I figured out the perfect person for Jace,” she said.  “Simon.”

“Simon?” Alec replied.  “They hate each other.”

“I don’t think they do,” Izzy said, glancing over to where Jace and Simon stood, chatting quietly.  “I think there’s something between them, but I don’t think either one of them realizes it.”

“Let me talk to Magnus,” Alec said.  “See if he feels the same as you do.”

“Once he thinks about it a bit, he’ll agree with me,” Izzy said.  “I know he will.”

“We’ll see,” Alec replied.  “I still don’t think Simon is the right person.”  He gave his sister a smile and a hug and led the way back over to where Jace and Simon were still chatting.

“I’ve tried chamomile tea,” Jace said.

“Try melatonin,” Simon said.  “It’s good for resetting the internal clock and your circadian rhythm and you can find it pretty much everywhere.”

“I’ll look for it, thanks,” Jace murmured.

“No problem,” Simon replied.

“Simon, ready to go?” Izzy said, linking her arm with Simon’s.

“Sure,” Simon said  “You’re going to let me have some say in what we put in my own apartment, right?”

“Maybe,” Izzy said as she dragged Simon from the Institute, giving Jace and Alec a wave.

“Now, I do believe we were going to get some breakfast,” Alec said to Jace, who nodded and let Alec lead the way towards food.

* * *

“All right, Alec was close lipped about your suggestion for who we should attempt to set Jace up with,” Magnus said as he, Alec and Izzy sat out on the balcony of Magnus’ apartment.  “So, who did you have in mind?”

“Simon,” Izzy replied.

“Simon,” Magnus repeated.

“See?  Not a good idea,” Alec said.

“Alexander, hush,” Magnus said.  “I’m thinking.”

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned back, slinging an arm across Magnus’ shoulders.  “And?” Alec asked after a few minutes.

“I can see why Izzy suggested him,” Magnus said.  “There is definitely something between the two of them.  Whether it’s romantic affection or not, that I do not know.”

“Oh it’s definitely romantic,” Izzy replied.  “I just think neither one of them realizes it just yet.”

“And just how do you intend to get them to see that they have feelings for each other?” Alec asked.

“I might have a few ideas,” Izzy said.

“I think I’m worried,” Alec muttered.

* * *

During the next few months, Izzy and Magnus (and sometimes Alec) made attempts to push Jace and Simon together.

They started simple - at least get them into the same vicinity to see what happened.  Everyone went out as a group and made it so Simon and Jace were sitting next to each other.

When that didn’t work out the way they wanted, they did it again and got all the way to dessert before ordering a bunch of sundaes to share, making sure there was one between Jace and Simon.  With only one spoon.

There were game nights where Jace and Simon were on the same team.

Izzy even locked Jace and Simon in a closet in the Institute.  Surprisingly it had been Simon who’d picked the lock from the inside and gotten them out.

“Okay, we’re going to have to get drastic.”  Izzy tapped a manicured nail on Alec’s desk as she pondered what to do.

“How drastic?” Alec asked.

“Very,” Izzy said.

“I,” Magnus said as he entered Alec’s office and sat on the edge of the desk, “have an idea.”

“I am all ears,” Izzy said.

“I think I’m in trouble,” Alec muttered.

* * *

Simon glanced around the Institute and tapped the floor impatiently with the toe of his sneaker, all the while tapping a rhythm on his thighs with his hands.  Izzy had called him and asked him to meet her at the Institute, but wouldn’t tell him why.

“Simon!”  Izzy practically ran down the hall and threw herself at Simon.  “You’re here!”

“You practically ordered me here, of course I’m here,” Simon said.

“Good,” Izzy said, slipping her hand into the crook of Simon’s arm.  “Now come on, let’s go.”

“Go?” Simon said.  “I just got here - and I only have a few hours before my gig tonight.”

“I know,” Izzy said.  “You’ll get to your gig on time, I promise.”

“I’d better,” Simon said, then sighed.  “Fine, fine, I’m in your hands today.”

“Yay!” Izzy said, practically dragging Simon from the Institute and out onto the street.

After a few minutes of walking, Simon cleared his throat.  “Want to tell me where we’re going?” he asked.

“Thought you could use a little bit of relaxation,” Izzy said.  “I know you’ve been having a bit of a hard time since you came back from -”

“Let’s not talk about the Seelie Queen,” Simon interrupted.  “It’s done and I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Are you talking to someone about it?” Izzy asked.  “Are you sleeping okay?”

“Sleeping better than I was before,” Simon said with a shrug.  “Jace and I talked briefly about sleeping aids.”

“You and Jace, huh?” Izzy said.

Simon shrugged.  “He’s been through shit, too,” he said.  “Figured we could at least try to help each other out.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Izzy said as they continued to walk through the city.

They walked for a bit longer, deeper into the city, until Izzy finally stopped.

Simon glanced around, caught sight of the sign above where they’d stopped and frowned.

“No,” Simon said.

“Yes,” Izzy said.  “You are in desperate need of some relaxation and some people to care for you.  You’ve let yourself go a bit, Simon.”

Simon ducked his head a bit as Izzy reached over and tousled his hair.  Keeping the nightmares at bay and trying to keep from going insane had taken precedence over taking care of himself.  He glanced over at Izzy and shrugged.

“More important things,” Simon said.

“Well, today we’re going to put you first,” Izzy said. “Clean you up a bit for your gig tonight.”  She pressed a kiss to Simon’s cheek and tugged him to the building and through the door into the spa.

There were a couple of employees milling around the reception area and they all looked up when they saw Izzy and Simon enter.

“Appointments for Isabelle and Simon?” Izzy said.

“Of course,” one of the employees said and ushered Simon and Izzy to the back.

Simon found himself in a pair of black shorts and a black robe half laying down in a plush salon chair/recliner with people all fluttering around him.  There was someone at his feet, someone at each hand and someone at the head of the chair. 

Simon couldn’t deny it felt nice to have people practically fawning over him as they took care of him.  He felt himself slowly relaxing, drifting off to sleep as someone gave him a straight razor shave and then a facial - that combined with the hand and foot massages had Simon in a virtual puddle of goo.

“Simon?  Simon?” 

Simon felt someone tapping his hand and hummed softly, cautiously prying his eyes open, giving Izzy a sleepy smile.

“‘lo,” Simon mumbled.

“You need to get up,” Izzy said.  “They need to do your hair and we’re running on a tight schedule.”

Simon hummed again and stretched slowly, pointed his toes, clenched his fists.  And stopped. Looked down at his right hand, where he felt four distinct points pressing into the palm of his hand.  His carefully unclenched his hand and looked at his nails.  Nails that were longer, slightly pointed, and painted a pale, shimmery, iridescent purple.

“Izzy,” Simon said slowly.

“Just try it tonight,” Izzy said.  “All the girls say tons of guys come in here and get this because they play guitar.”

“Highly doubt they get them painted,” Simon muttered.

“Thought you’d wanna look pretty,” Izzy teased.

“Izzy!” Simon said.

“Be mad at me later,” Izzy said as she tugged Simon off the chair and led the way into the salon.  “Hair appointment now.”

Simon groaned and let Izzy drag him through the spa to the salon, where he sat down and let himself be caped.  The man behind him sported bright purple hair and a nose ring.

“Someone let themselves go a bit, huh?” The man said, running his hands through Simon’s hair.

“Finn, be nice,” Izzy said.  “Simon’s had a rough few months.”

“That’s obvious,” Finn said.  “So, what are we doing today?”

Simon shrugged and looked over at Izzy.  “I don’t know, she’s running the show today,” he said.

“I was thinking taking the sides short, leaving the top a little long and maybe some caramel highlights?” Izzy said.

“Subtle, I like it,” Finn said.  “Why don’t we do a rough cut first and then we’ll do the highlights, wash and final style.”

“Perfect,” Izzy said.

From start to finish, the whole thing probably took about an hour and a half and when Finn removed the cape, Simon had to admit he looked better.

“This won’t stay like this,” Finn said as he dusted some hairs off Simon’s neck.  “Every six to eight weeks is ideal.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Izzy said, pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek before tugging Simon away.

“This … this has been a nice day,” Simon admitted as he followed Izzy back to get changed back into his street clothes.

“I know,” Izzy said, giving Simon a hug.  “You needed this day.”

“Still not sure about the nails,” Simon muttered as he headed back into the changing room to get dressed.

“Just try it!” Izzy called through the door.

“If it turns out horrible, I’m blaming you,” Simon said as he stepped out,shrugging his coat back on.

“It won’t be horrible,” Izzy said.  “Now, let’s get you home so can practice a bit before your gig.  I have to get back to the Institute to get ready.”

“You’re going to be there?” Simon asked.

“Me, Alec, Magnus, Clary and Jace,” Izzy said.  “We’ll all be there.”

“Oh,” Simon said.  “That’s … thanks.”

“No problem,” Izzy said.  “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

* * *

Jace groaned as he made his way towards his room after an almost brutal sparring session with some fellow Shadowhunters.

He still had some trouble sleeping and found that working himself to near exhaustion seemed to help him sleep through the night without worrying about nightmares.  Sometimes.

“Jace!”

Jace turned and saw Alec and Magnus headed his way.

“Hey.”  Jace stopped and gave them both a tired smile.

“You’re not ready,” Alec said.

“Ready for what?” Jace asked, frowning.

“You forgot?  You forgot,” Magnus said with a sigh.  “Simon’s gig?  Tonight?  We’re all going to support him.”

Jace groaned and ran a hand through his hair.  “Shit, I forgot.”

“I just said that,” Magnus said.

Alec put a hand on his friend’s shoulder and pushed him towards his room.  “Come on, get to your room and get showered,” he said.

“I just came from a workout and I’m exhausted,” Jace said, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.  He’d been planning on just going to his room, taking a shower and then trying to get sleep.

“We promised Simon,” Alec said, still pushing Jace towards his room.

“I thought you hated Simon,” Jace muttered.  They reached his room and Jace stepped inside, kicked his shoes off and padded towards the bathroom.

“He’s not bad for a mundane turned vampire,” Alec said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace called from the bathroom as he stripped down and stepped into the shower.

Alec heard the water start and grinned.  “You have twenty minutes and if you’re not out, I’m going to have Magnus conjure your clothes for tonight!” he called.

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus murmured.  “We both know I’m already conjuring his clothes for tonight, as well as other things.”

“I know.”  Alec grinned and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.  “Just don’t conjure anything mesh.”

“Spoil my fun,” Magnus replied, but waved his hands and created an outfit for Jace to wear.

Jace padded out a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his waist.  “Under twenty minutes,” he said, then noticed the outfit on the bed.  “What’s that?”

“Izzy tucked it in your closet before she left and gave me specific instructions for you to wear it tonight.”  Alec felt bad lying to his best friend, but it was necessary.

Jace eyed the outfit and sighed.  “Fine,” he said.  “You don’t have to watch me get dressed - I’ll be good, I promise.”

“Meet you in the hallway, then,” Alec said as he and Magnus left Jace alone to get changed.

Jace frowned a bit as he got dressed; the clothes were just shy of being out of his comfort zone.  He tugged underwear on first, then the black jeans.  He lifted the shirt and frowned - the back was solid navy blue, but the front was made up of panels of navy blue and sheer fabric.

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Iz,” Jace muttered as he slipped the shirt on.  He buttoned it up, leaving the top three buttons undone, then tucked it into his pants as he padded into the bathroom to dry and style his hair.  Once back in his bedroom, Jace tugged socks on, slipped on a pair of black boots and grabbed the black suit jacket that Izzy had thoughtfully provided him for some cover as he left his room and joined Alec and Magnus in the hall.

“Right on time,” Alec said when he saw Jace.

“Yeah, well, would hate to be late,” Jace muttered.

“Jace, you look great!” Izzy said as she joined them in the hall with Clary at her side.

“You picked it out,” Jace said.

“Just goes to show I have great taste,” Izzy replied as she slipped her hand into the crook of Jace’s arm.  Clary moved to Izzy’s other other side and Alec and Magnus walked behind them as they all left the Institute and headed for the bar where Simon was performing.

* * *

Simon took a couple of deep breaths as he stood in the small backstage area, waiting for his set to begin.  It was actually his first set since everything that had happened in the Seelie Realm and he was nervous.

“Hey.”

Simon jumped and turned to see Jace standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” Simon mumbled.

“You doing okay?” Jace asked.

“Just nervous,” Simon said.

“You’re going to be fine,” Jace replied.  “And we’re all here to support you.”

“Yeah?” Simon said.

“Yep.  Me, Izzy, Clary, Alec and Magnus are all here.”

“That’s .. .comforting,” Simon said.

“It’s supposed to be,” Jace said.  “You look … nice.  Relaxed.”

“Oh!  Um, thanks.  Izzy took me out today.  Kind of had no choice in the matter, but it turned out okay.”

“That’s Izzy for you,” Jace said.  “I better get back - break a leg, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Simon said, watching Jace leave and head back to the table he was sharing with Clary, Izzy, Alec and Magnus.  “Okay Simon, you can do this,” he told himself as he took another deep breath, grabbed his guitar and took the stage.

He heard five very distinctive voices cheering as he took the small stage and sat down on the stool, settling his guitar on his knee.

“Hello,” Simon said.  “I’m Simon Lewis.  Thanks for coming out and I hope you enjoy.”

Simon closed his eyes and strummed the guitar a bit, testing his new nails yet again.  He took another deep breath and started to play.

“ _ My regrets are a shade around my neck I know _ __   
_ It's tortured us and there's a burden that I can't let go _ _   
_ __ Royal blue, royal blue …”

* * *

Jace sipped his drink as he listened to Simon play.

“He’s good,” he commented.

“Of course he is,” Clary said.

“Just never really listened to him play,” Jace replied as he took another sip of his drink.  “He’s good.”

“I’m glad you came with us,” Izzy said.  “I know you had a couple of rough months after everything with Sebastian and Valentine.”

“We all have,” Jace said with a shrug.  

“You were affected more than us,” Clary said softly.  “But we’re glad you came out with us.  We’re all here for you, you know.”

“I know and I appreciate it, really,” Jace said as he downed the rest of his drink and stood.  “I’m going to get another drink.  Anyone else want something?” After making sure no one else wanted something, Jace made his way through the people milling around to the bar to get another drink.

“Another Adios Motherfucker, please,” Jace said once he reached the bar.

The bartender nodded and quickly fixed Jace his drink.

“You’re Simon’s friend, right?”

Jace took his drink and eyed the bartender warily.  “Yeah,” he said slowly.

“Jace?”

“Yeah,” Jace said again.  

“Simon’s talked about you,” the bartender continued.  “Thought you were his boyfriend or something the way he talked.”

“Just a friend,” Jace said, giving the bartender a nod before joining everyone back at the table.

When Jace got back to the table, he found Simon sitting there with everyone else.  Jace practically downed his drink, moved to sit down and found himself sitting next to Simon.

They all sat for about an hour or so, chatting about inconsequential things, steering clear of anything about recent events that might bring the mood down.  

“I should get going,” Jace said as they were all still chatting.

“Magnus and I will walk with you,” Alec said.

Jace stood and shrugged.  “Sure,” he said.

“Well, I’m not ready to go back,” Izzy said.

“Me neither,” Clary said.  “Simon, we should go to a club, or maybe a late night diner, or something!”

Simon chuckled and nodded.  “Sure, we can go find something else to do,” he said.  “I’m not tired yet.”

“Awesome!” Clary said.

“Have fun you guys,” Jace said.  He waited for Alec and Magnus, gave Simon, Izzy and Clary a wave and then left the bar, headed in the direction of the Institute.

The three walked in silence for a while before Alec finally spoke up.

“You know Izzy and I worry about you, right?” Alec said.

“I’m fine,” Jace murmured.

“You think you are, but you’re not,” Alec said.  “You don’t talk to anyone about what happened.  You need to talk about it.”

“I’m fine,” Jace repeated.

Alec sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing over at Magnus.  “I really hope you forgive me for this,” he muttered under his breath.  He nodded at Magnus, who nodded back and started to weave his magic around Jace.

Jace stopped walking as he noticed the magic swirling around him.  He frowned and glanced over at Alec and Magnus.  “What’s going -” 

The three men disappeared with a soft ‘pop’.

* * *

Jace groaned and slowly pried his eyes open.  The last thing he remembered was walking down the street with Alec and Magnus … he tried to move and found that he couldn’t.  He looked around and found himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, tied hand and foot to a bed.

Naked.

“Hello?” Jace called, then flinched as the disembodied voice filled the room.

“ _ You’re not okay.  We all know you’re not okay.  I know you’re going to be pissed at the drastic measures we’ve taken, but it’s necessary.  You won’t be able to free yourself, Magnus saw to that.  Only one person can free you … I just hope you can forgive me. _ ”

Jace groaned and struggled against the bonds, trying to get free.  He was plotting on the many ways he would make his best friend suffer when the bedroom door finally opened.

“Holy shit!” Simon briefly appeared in the room and then disappeared.

“Simon?  Simon!” Jace called. “Simon, get in here!”

“You’re naked!” Simon called from the hallway.

“I’m aware of that, come help me!” Jace called back.

“But you’re naked!” Simon yelled.

“Like I said, I’m aware of that, but I can’t do anything about it at the moment considering I’m tied to a bed!” 

Jace almost laughed when he saw Simon appear back in the doorway, a hand over his eyes.

“Not looking, not looking,” Simon said as he started to slowly walk across the room.

Jace sighed.  “Simon, you’re going to -” Simon, who was almost at the bed, suddenly tripped, flailed and fell, landing across Jace’s lap.  “Trip.”

Simon scrambled back, the nails on his right hand scratching against Jace’s thighs.

Jace hissed and arched a bit. “Shit!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Simon said as he climbed off the bed. 

“Didn’t know vampires had talons,” Jace muttered.

“What?  Oh, the nails,” Simon said as he stood by the bed, eyes closed.  “Izzy got them for me today, without my knowledge.”

“Sounds like Izzy,” Jace said.  “Um, Simon, I’m still tied up here.”

“Oh right.”  Simon kept his eyes closed as he moved to untie Jace.  

“I’d suggest my hands first, Simon,” Jace said  “Maybe once my hands are free I can do the rest.”  Jace grinned a bit as he watched Simon fumble up and try to free his hand - it tickled a bit as he felt Simon’s hands skim his skin as they went in search of his wrist.  Simon’s fingers were gentle as they unknotted the bindings around Jace’s wrist.

“One down,” Simon said.

“Let me see if I can get the other one,” Jace said, reaching for his other wrist and trying to undo the binding.  “Damn you, Magnus,” he said when he couldn’t free the other binding.

“This was Magnus’ doing?” Simon asked.

“Alec and Magnus’,” Jace muttered. “Could you please undo the other bindings?”

“Of course,” Simon said.  “But first, let me find you some cover.”

Jace watched as Simon blindly searched out a blanket and tossed it across Jace’s lower half.

“So, Alec and Magnus tied you to my bed,” Simon said as he moved to unbind Jace’s other hand, then moved onto this ankles.  “Why?”

“Damned if I know,” Jace said.  “Something about how I’m not okay, how I’ll be pissed at them.  How only one person can release me.”

“That one person apparently was me,” Simon said as he tossed the bindings aside.

Jace sat up, keeping the blanket across his lap.  “Thanks,” he said.  “So, can I see those talons?”

“Talons? Oh the nails,” Simon said.  “Sure.”  He sat on the edge of the bed and showed Jace his right hand.

“So this is what made those sounds on the guitar tonight,” Jace said as he looked at the pointed purple iridescent fingernails.

“Didn’t really have a choice,” Simon muttered, then stared as he watched Jace run a finger along the nail tips.

“How are you sleeping?” Jace asked.

Simon shrugged.  “Sometimes better than others,” he said.

“I,” Jace started, then swallowed, “I work myself to the point of exhaustion.  Then I can sleep.  Sometimes.”

Simon looked down at his hand in Jace’s, Jace’s fingers gently caressing his hand.

“The nightmares,” Jace whispered.

“They keep me awake,” Simon added.

Jace reluctantly released Simon’s hand and adjusted the blanket on his lap.  “Thank you for releasing me,” he said.

“Can’t very well sleep if you’re in my bed,” Simon replied with a smile.

Jace gave Simon a small smile.  “My clothes have disappeared,” he said.  “Magnus’ doing, I presume.  Do you perhaps have something I can wear seeing as I can’t walk home naked.”

“I’m sure I have something,” Simon said, then got up and rummaged around his dresser before producing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, passing them to Jace.

“Thanks,” Jace said, tugging the sweats on under the blanket and standing, tugging the t-shirt on.  “Sorry about all this.”

“It’s no problem,” Simon said.  

“If you could lend me shoes, I’ll be out of your hair in no time,” Jace said.

“Actually,” Simon said.  “I … you could hang out for a bit?  Maybe watch a movie?”

Jace stopped and glanced over at Simon.  “A movie?”

“Yeah,” Simon said.  “I have a pretty big collection of movies.”

Jace pondered it for a few minutes, thinking about the Institute; the sidelong looks, the questions from Clary, the concern from Alec and Izzy.

“Yeah, I’ll stay for a bit,” Jace said.

“Cool,” Simon said.  “We can, um, we can watch in the living room.”

“Okay,” Jace said.  ‘Um, lead the way.”

Simon gave Jace a small smile and led the way into the living room.

Jace moved to sit on one end of the couch and watched as Simon moved around the room, turning on a couple of lights and got the television and the dvd player turned on.

“Any requests?” Simon asked.

Jace shrugged.  “Whatever,” he said.

“Sci-fi okay?” Simon asked.

Jace shrugged again.  “Yeah,” he said.

“Cool,” Simon said as he picked a movie, dropped it into the dvd player, pressed play and then moved to sit on the other side of the couch.

Jace didn’t actually pay attention to the movie.  Simon had kept the sound low and the mood in the room was peaceful, relaxing.  Jace found himself slowly drifting, shifting on the couch to get comfortable, finally allowing himself to relax and fall asleep.

He didn’t know how long he’d slept, but Jace woke to the gentle, soothing sensation of Simon’s fingernails in his hair.  Jace hummed softly and leaned into the touch; Simon was using the nails of his right hand, the longer nails, to gently scratch at his scalp.

“‘s nice,” Jace mumbled, then frowned when the stroking stopped.  “No, don’ stop.”  His frown deepened when he heard Simon laugh softly.

“Hedonist,” Simon murmured, but went back to stroking Jace’s hair.

“How long was I asleep?” Jace asked sleepily.

“About an hour,” Simon replied.

“Was nice,” Jace mumbled.  “No nightmare.”

“That’s nice,” Simon said.  “You can go back to sleep, Jace.”

Jace sat up a bit and looked at Simon, hair falling in his face.  “Did you sleep?” he asked.

Simon shook his head.  “Not really,” he said.

Jace pushed his hair out of his face and smiled a bit.  “This might sound crazy but,” he started, “maybe we could help each other sleep?”

“What, share my bed tonight?”

Jace ducked his head and blushed.  “Sorry, it was a silly idea,” he said.  “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“Jace,” Simon said softly.

“No, it’s fine,” Jace said.  His blush deepened when he felt one of Simon’s long fingernails under his chin, tipping his head up.

“I’d really like that,” Simon murmured.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good night’s sleep.”

“Oh, okay,” Jace said.

“Come on,” Simon said, standing and offering a hand to Jace.

Jace slipped his hand into Simon’s and allowed Simon to lead the way back to the bedroom.  Jace sat on the edge of the bed and gave Simon a shy smile.

“Let me just change,” Simon said.  “Jeans are uncomfortable to sleep in.”

“Right, yeah,” Jace said as he scooted back onto the bed and slipped under the covers.

“I’ll be right back,” Simon said, then disappeared into the bathroom.  When he came back out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he found Jace half asleep, head on a pillow, hair falling in his face, eyes half closed.

“Your bed is comfortable when I’m not tied to it,” Jace mumbled.

Simon chuckled and climbed into bed, laying on his side facing Jace.  “Izzy hooked me up with it,” he said, hesitantly reaching out and pushing Jace’s hair out of his face.  “It’s very comfortable.”

Jace hummed and leaned into Simon’s touch.  “You don’t find this odd?  This?” he asked.

“Honestly? No.”  Simon continued to run his fingers through Jace’s hair.  “I think we’ve been dancing around each other ever since we first met.  There’s been something between us ever since that night in the Institute, when I drank from you.  We’re connected.”

“Connected,” Jace hummed as he scooted closer and leaned into Simon’s touch.  “Connected, I like that.”

Simon smiled as he watched Jace fell asleep, then snuggled in close and allowed himself to drift off.  His smile widened when he felt Jace’s arm across his waist, pulling him close.

“Now that I’ve got you, Jace, I don’t think I’m going to let you go,” Simon whispered.


End file.
